


I'm gonna be your Bubblegum Bitch

by 3_14applepie314



Category: Dialtown: Phone Dating Sim (Visual Novel)
Genre: :eyes:, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood and Gore, Killer!Randy, M/M, Villian!Randy, no beta we die like men, shit happens
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:54:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24820387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3_14applepie314/pseuds/3_14applepie314
Summary: After they run into eachother in the dead of night, Oliver realizes Randy isn't what he seems. Now- should he betray his best friend, or join his side?
Relationships: Randy Jade & Oliver Swift, Randy Jade/Oliver Swift, maybe?
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13





	1. A corrupt savior

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my villain randy fic !! chapters will be released when possible!! title lyrics r from ' Bubblegum Bitch ' from marina and the diamonds !!!

Oliver ran into the alleyway, hearing the sounds of his attacker’s footsteps behind him, He was getting sloppier, slower, fatigue setting in from the many minutes of sprinting from the man who had tried to stab him earlier. He ran past another alleyway, and swore he saw something, but he didn’t have time. But, he stopped dead in his tracks when he heard the deafening crack of a metal bat on plastic. He turned around, feet frozen from what he saw. Blood had splattered all over the ground and wall, as the person with the bat raised it high, giving one more whack to his chaser, directly on the phone. Their head had been cracked and broken in several places, blood pooling out fast. Blood stained the killer’s shoes and jeans, their baggy black hoodie barely showing the amount of splatter. The killer turned to Oliver, bat still bloody, dripping. They shrugged off the hood, and Oliver saw a familiar face--

“ RANDY? “ He exclaimed. Randy held one finger up and to his facing, signaling to be quieter. “ Whit th' bugger, Randy? ye juist-- “ Oliver spoke fast, Scottish accent spilling out.

“ Oliver, you’re dandy- But, I can’t understand you when you get like that-- “ Randy sighed, picking up the body with gloved hands. Oliver stood in half shocked horror as Randy dragged it into the alleyway he was hiding in.

“ I- You just fucking killed a man! Where the hell are you going now? “ He turned the corner to see a small sheltered cart, Randy stuffing the dead body in the bag.

“ Uh- doing my job. “ Randy sighed, closing the full bag and putting his hoodie back on. “ I don’t really work at a sex hotline. I kill people. “ He started to walk away, going on the other side of the cart and walking away from Oliver. 

Randy took one glance back to see Oliver standing in the entrance to the alleyway, and he stopped, turning to face Oliver. His buttons glowed a soft red, lighting up his face and highlighting the neon green eyes on his screen. He pressed a finger to his face, in a ‘ shhh. ‘ motion. His eyes looked devilish, happy- sadistic. Oliver would have pursued, but the glare on Randy’s screen, his motions as he turned around and led the cart away, he could only stand, stagnant watching one of his best friends reveal his true motives.


	2. what the fuckening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver goes to bed, and wakes up in an unfamiliar place- with a familiar face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAA!! Sorry for taking super duper long ! I was originally going to release the 2nd chapter but then I realized it was too short and combined it with the third chapter!!! Super duper sorry!

Oliver walked home, knowing the route from where Randy had left him. He had small dots of blood on his clothes from.. Randy, but that was the only physical mark from the encounter. Mentally, however? Fuck, he didn’t know. To watch someone he thought was so timid and kind kill someone in cold blood? It terrified him, knowing Randy could probably end his life whenever he wanted. He entered his apartment building, acknowledging the fact that Randy lived here as well, subconsciously. He skipped on, fishing his keys from his pockets and entering his somewhat empty and cold apartment. He sighed, as it was home. Something was different, though, but he assured himself that it was just his imagination. Oliver undressed to his boxers and binder, going to find some PJ’s. He found one of his bigger, baggier shirts, and slid his binder over his head. He put on the shirt, and rested in his bed. He shut his eye, feeling something approach, but he was already drifting into sleep, not to wake up in his nice warm bed. Instead, he’ll wake up somewhere much, much worse.

\---

“ Swift? “ A figure nudged Oliver awake, but Oliver woke up in a shock. He felt the threatening grip of rope on his wrists, shuffling his arms around only secured the fact they were tied, and to the chair no less. His legs were tied in a similar manner; each ankle roped, then together, then to both front legs of the metallic seat. He shifted uncomfortably, a panicked matter.

“ Oi, Swift, stop moving like that. You’re gonna fall over. “ A shadowy figure a few feet away spoke up. “ We don’t want any loud noises, or this whole ordeal is gonna go on longer than it should. “

Oliver squeaked a bit, breath becoming shallow and fearful. He stopped struggling, but focused his eye on his offender.

“ Now, I just need you to get this clear. M’ boss said we gotta have a lil meeting, to make sure nothing goes south, alright? “ The taller figure leaned in, and Oliver’s breath hitched. It was Randy, the guy he liked, the guy who killed a man.

Oliver nodded, fear still running through his veins. “ You just gotta promise to not tell a word. Don’t say anything, don’t try anything, nothing. “ Randy rummaged in his pockets, before pulling out a glock. “ Or else, I’ll kill ya’. “ 

Oliver looked down, before nodding. He was terrified, and after seeing what happened in the alleyway, he knew Randy would follow through. He felt something cold touch his skin, before he woke at home in the evening. 

It was a Friday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feel free to tell me abt any errors !! sorry for the short chapter again!

**Author's Note:**

> Thats this chapter!! sorry for the short chapters, I guess it's just me. Also- I hc Oliver to have a scottish accent, but it only ever comes out when hes angry/shocked. This isn't beta-read, so feel free to point out spelling errors and such!


End file.
